Safe in Your Arms
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Set After the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament... Tien takes time to reflect and he almost believes his former sensai's words. Can Chiaotzu make Tien realize how foolish and untrue those words are or will Tien succumb to his fears and insecurities? Read to find out! Enjoy! :D


**Safe in Your Arms**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! My name is Kitty and I am best friend with Majintalina2118 and this is my first fanfic. It is shounen ai and well I don't wanna spoil anymore. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Summary: After the 23****rd**** Martial Arts Tournament Tien reflects and he almost believes his former Master's words. Can Chiaotzu make Tien realize how foolish and meaningless those words are or will Tien succumb to his fears and insecurities? Read to Le find out and Enjoy! **

**Le Speech**

_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**&#***^.^***#&**

"Tien are you okay?" the smaller, pale warrior asked peeking his head into the room he shared with the older warrior.

Tien didn't bother turning around. He had failed. He didn't need to be ridiculed or hurt any more than he already had been. Because of him Chiaotzu was hurt, now Chiaotzu's little body was littered and covered with cuts and bruises from his fight from Mercenary Tao and what's worse is that he was reminded of the terrors of the Crane House which sent him spiraling deeper into more self-hate and deep depression.

"Tien" the smaller warrior said again.

Tien again didn't turn from his spot at the window but Chiaotzu could see the tears running down his face through the reflection in the window.

"Tien please don't cry" Chiaotzu said his voice trembling.

"Master Shen was right I am nothing Chiaotzu, I'm a failure, and you should leave before I get you hurt again" Tien said crying harder than before.

"Tien you are not nothing, you have been my friend and have always looked out for me, please Tien I need you…don't leave" Chiaotzu's small body shook with sobs as he stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom.

"Chiaotzu please don't cry" Tien said wiping the steady stream of tears falling from his eyes.

No matter how much he tried to stop Chiaotzu just couldn't stop the torrent of tears rushing down his pale face.

"You see" Tien muttered, "All I do is hurt you"

"Stop it Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted, "You have always been here for me and I hate seeing you beat yourself up over thing you can't control!"

Tien was shocked by his friends' outburst but wiping the last of his tears he stood up and walking over to the crying doll like warrior.

Tien kneeled down next to his best friend and wrapped his arms securely around the smaller warrior. Chiaotzu felt himself being lifted off the ground. He hiccupped through his sobs and cuddled up in the security of Tien's arms.

"Tien please don't feel bad about what happened, they always wanted revenge but we beat them and we're still together"

"And I'll never leave you Chiaotzu, remember that okay"

"I know you won't leave Tien" the smaller of the two said looking into Tien's gleaming eyes.

Tien walked over to the bed in the corner and sunk into the soft mattress with Chiaotzu still held close to his chest. Tien gently stroked his finger on Chiaotzu's cheek; the younger sighed and rested his head on Tien's firm chest.

Gazing up at his best friend Chiaotzu said "Tien your eyes look so pretty in the moon" Chiaotzu said with a deep, red blush staining his cheeks.

Tien blushed as well and gently leaned down resting his forehead on Chiaotzu's own.

"I like when we're this close Tien and its just us, it makes me feel safe"

"How about this?" Tien whispered against Chiaotzu's soft lips.

He leaned in gently and pressed his lips against Chiaotzu's own feeling something deep spark within both warriors. Sparks flew as the kiss deepened. Tien gently nibbled on Chiaotzu's lower lip causing him to part his lips slightly. Understanding Tien's request. Tien's tongue slipped past his lips and began to map out every crevice of the moist cave. Finally when air became an issue the two parted with a thin string of saliva still connecting them. Breathing heavily Tien trace the outline of Chiaotzu's jaw making him shiver as he went in for another kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the first and this kiss unlike the last one craved more and caused more sparks to fly than before. Their lips parted just enough for the two to breathe, Tien smiled against his new found lover's lips and proceeded to wrapped his arms around Tien's muscular neck. Tien placed his hand on his partner's back and sighed contently. He gently slid his other arm around the smaller male and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Tien, I really liked kissing you, you kiss good" Chiaotzu said giggling innocently.

Tien blushed, "You kiss good too Chiaotzu" Tien said.

"Really?"

"Yes, your lips are very soft" Tien replied running his hand up and down Chiaotzu's back lightly.

Keeping one arm wrapped securely around Chiaotzu's small waist Tien used the other to gently stroke his cheek. He moved from Chiaotzu's cheek to his shoulder and finally to his hand. Tien held Chiaotzu's small hand in his own and smiled as he ran his fingers over his lovers' small knuckles. Chiaotzu giggled and nestled his face closer trying to seek out the heart that beat so strongly within his lover.

"Chiaotzu are you alright?"

"Yes I'm okay Tien, I'm listening to your heartbeat, it's so strong just like you"

"Chiaotzu without you I couldn't be what I am today, you kept me in check all those years, you were always there to take care of me when I needed it"

"And you always protected me" Chiaotzu said tightening his grip of Tien's hand.

Tien smiled gently and pressed his lips against Chiaotzu's sighing contently and happily when they at last parted.

"I love you so much Tien"

"I know Chiaotzu, I know and I'll always be here to love you"

Chiaotzu blushed and smiled as he snuggled closer as Tien's hand gently slipped away from his own hand as Tien's arms wrapped tightly around his slender waist.

"I'll be here forever" Tien muttered as sleep threatened to overtake him.

Chiaotzu's breathing was steady showing he was fast asleep, Tien smiled and fell asleep dreaming of his favorite white skinned warrior.

***Le The End My Epic Story***

**&***#^.^#***&**

**A/N: I almost cried when I saw how much people don't write about this pairing. I frigging love them! I almost cried while writing it because it was so beautiful! Hope you enjoy please review peeps. I'm gonna eat some Nutella I'm out. **


End file.
